otoño
by DuLce aMoR
Summary: Summary: las hojas caen de los arboles anunciando el otoño una estación más para recordar un amor perdido. Todos humanos y adolescentes.


Estos personajes no me pertenece obviamente son de la señora Meyer, yo solo juego un rato con ellos.

* * *

**Xxxxxxx**

Bella´s POV

El otoño ha llegado y ya han pasado varios años desde que Edward y yo terminamos. Cuando tienes 18 años crees que puedes comerte al mundo y solo tú tienes la razón eso no es bueno en una relación cuando las 2 personas tienen el mismo punto de vista.

Me encontraba sentada en una banca del parque mientras veía como las hojas ahora ya marchitas por el cambio de estación caían de los arboles y revoloteaban por todas partes gracias al fuerte aire que corría.

Hoy es 2 de octubre se cumplen 7 años de esa estúpida pelea que termino con nuestra bella relación. Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos…

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó.

-Como gustes- le respondí sin siquiera voltearlo a ver y cerrando los ojos recordé breves momentos de mi tortuosa adolescencia.

_Flash back. (Unos años antes)._

_Me encontraba en casa de Rosalie Hale una de mis de mejores amigas alistándonos para asistir a una fiesta, Alice Cullen mi amiga y futura cuñada se encargaba de arreglar mi vestuario para la noche._

_-Esta será una gran fiesta chicas, no hay padres, tendrá buena música, mucho alcohol y chicos lindos que mas se puede pedir._

_-¡Alice por dios! Como se te ocurre decir eso apenas tenemos 16 casi 17 años- la regañe._

_-Casi cuñadita tu como ya tienes así aseguradisimo a mi hermano no tienes que preocuparte por ligar aun chico lindo, ya veras que Rose y yo con la ayuda de alcohol y nuestros sexies movimientos tendremos galán esta noche._

_-Eso es cierto Bella le doy la razón a la pixie (n/a= duende) así que déjanos disfrutar de nuestra soltería amiga, además no nos salgas con que el alcohol es malo porque antes de tu "Eddie" bien que salías con nosotras y teníamos buenas noches locochonas._

_-Bueno si, admito que a veces me ponía algo eufórica por eso, todavía tenemos noches locochonas chicas, y no, no tengo asegurado a Edward solo hemos salido un par de veces._

_-Si un par de veces significa agarrarse de las manos y a haberlos cachado besándose sus bocas, tienes razón han salido un par de veces…- me guiñó el ojo Alice._

_-Bueno ya chicas, creo que estamos listas la noche es joven y nosotras tenemos muchas hormonas que liberar._

_Llegamos a la fiesta donde efectivamente no había vigilancia y mucho alcohol, no es por presumir pero lucíamos despampanantes listas para una fiesta de secundaria, éramos la envidia de muchos aunque nunca entendí el porque, yo no era una belleza a comparación de mis amigos pero Alice y Rose hacían lo posible por hacerme ver así. _

_-Bella, chicas lindas como ya saben soy Tom y seré su barman(n/a= cantinero) esta noche ustedes pidan y sus tragos estarán siempre disponibles._

_-3 vodkas por favor Tommy- Alice le guiñó el ojo a nuestro amigo mientras observaba el menú de chicos guapos- mmm parece que será una gran noche hay mucho de donde ver chicas_

_-¿Qué hacen 3 preciosuras tan solitas en esta fiesta?- me preguntó al oído una voz que enseguida reconocí._

_-Jasper eres un idiota- lo golpee en el hombro- odio que me espantes así Whitlock, bien lo sabes._

_-Aliviánate Swan sabes, te hace falta una buena cogi…da de las manos Bella no hablaba de otras cosa te lo juro- me levanto la mano derecha._

_-Jajaja yo no entiendo Bella- me interrumpió Rose- como es que te puedes llevar así con los chicos yo ya les hubiera partido la cara._

_-Oye, lo que pasa es que Bella nos adora somos tan irresistibles que nadie puede evitarnos Barbie- le contestó riendo Jazz. _

_-¡Los mas esperados de la noche han llegado! –Emmet venia abrazado de Edward quien se veía tan irresistible con esa camisa de botones del mismo color verde esmeralda que sus ojos- Bella Swan ¡chiquita!, si no estuviera tan enamorado de mi Rosalie tu ya estarías mas que amarrada a mi._

_-Emmet olvídalo, jamás ni aunque seas el ultimo hombre en la tierra y tuviera que coger contigo para poder continuar con la especie humana, y créeme que ni siquiera ni así estaría contigo- le contestó Rosalie._

_-Oh nena no seas así, tu sabes que yo…- un Emmet perseguía a Rose por los pasillos de la casa, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos._

_-¿Te he dicho lo maravillosa que estas esta noche Bella?- me pregunto al oído con esa voz sexy y aterciopelada que tanto me fascinaba._

_-No, aun no me lo has dicho, tu también luces perfecto hoy- le contesté mientras me pegaba a él bailando- ya te extrañaba Cullen, ¿porque tardaste tanto? _

_-Emmet y sus estupideces nos hicieron retrasarnos, ¿me perdonas?_

_-Claro que si tontuelo- le conteste y segundos después ya nos estábamos besando…_

_Fin del flash back_

Unos sollozos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, una chica rubia como de unos 17 años se encontraba a mi lado tenia la cara roja de tanto llorar.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Alguna ves te has enamorado?- me pregunto aun sin mirarme- pero enamorado de verdad, cuando sabes que esa persona es el principal motor de tu vida.

-Si- le respondí- me enamore hace muchos años.

-¿Y porque ya no estas con él?

-Es una historia larga y muy triste que no me gusta recordar, pero pareces ser buena escuchando.

Edward y yo nos conocemos desde los 7 años siempre fuimos buenos amigos hasta que cumplimos 17 y nos hicimos novios, éramos la pareja perfecta como todos los demás decían. El día de la graduación llego y hubo una fiesta en su casa para celebrarlo, no era algo de que alegrarse ya que nuestro grupo debía separarse porque cada uno había decido asistir a una universidad diferente…

_Flash back._

_Nuestros cuerpos se agitaban, mi cabeza aun estaba recostada sobre su pecho extrañaría demasiado todo esto que parecía ser perfecto._

_-¿Amor me prometes que jamás vas a olvidarme?- me pregunto mientras depositaba en suave beso en mi frente._

_-Te prometo que jamás te voy a olvidar Edward Cullen lo sabes, y ya quedamos en que todas las noches nos hablaremos por teléfono y cuando no se pueda un email nos ayudará; y cada 15 días nos veremos debido a la distancia de nuestras universidades cariño._

_-Bella odio esta situación, ¿porque el destino se empeña en separarnos? _

_-Las cosas pasan por algo Cullen esta pequeña separación hará mas solida nuestra relación en un futuro bebé. _

_-Tienes razón, pero ya es hora de bajar es nuestra fiesta de graduación Bella, además seremos el blanco de burlas de Emmet si no nos encuentra ya._

_Nos vestimos y bajamos a ver a nuestros amigos, así que me dirigí a la cocina por una bebida._

_-Hola Swan, ¿andabas perdida cierto?_

_-Hola Tanya que tal me imagino que divirtiéndote._

_-Oh si de maravilla, todo este asunto de la graduación me ha hecho pensar muchas cosas Bella y la verdad quisiera pedirte perdón por haberme portado mal contigo todos estos años de preparatoria, tenia ciertos celos hacia ti pero eso ya es asunto del pasado ¿te parece si ahí muere todo?_

_-Claro Tanya no te preocupes ahí muere todo- dicho esto la abracé total, no la vería por mucho tiempo._

_-¿Me imagino que para ti va ser muy duro separarte de Edward después de la graduación?_

_-Como no tienes idea, pero nos veremos cada 2 semanas y cosas así, aunque claro que también extrañare a los demás, me sentiré algo sola pero la tecnología une a las personas. _

_-Tienes razón Bella, oye una preguntota indiscreta así de amigas, ¿alguna vez le dijiste a Edward de lo tuyo con Black en la fiesta de Crowley? Ya sabes que te acostaste con él y…_

_-¿De la ves que Black y tú qué Isabella?- de la nada Edward se encontraba parado en la puerta de la cocina muy enojado._

_-Upss, yo creo que mejor me voy, nos vemos Bella- mierda, la maldita bastarda de Tanya se salió con la suya y otra ves caí._

_-De nada Edward, ya sabes como es Tanya de cizañosa siempre habla de mas._

_-No Bella, quiero que me digas que paso entre Jacob y tú en esa fiesta, no te salgas de la tangente por favor._

_-Edward este no es un lugar para pelear, ¿no puedes solo olvidarlo? En 2 días me voy de Forks y no quiero discutir contigo cariño por cosas que no valen la pena- le contesté mientras me acercaba a darle un beso que el inmediato rechazo. _

_-¿Qué no valen la pena, dime Bella te acostaste con el perro de Jacob si o no? – Edward comenzaba a ponerse muy furioso._

_-No lo sé Edward, no lo sé no recuerdo que paso ese día, pero te juro que jamás intentaría lastimarte, yo te amo._

_-¡Claro que no Isabella si tu me amaras no te hubieras comportado como una maldita cualquiera! ¿Cómo pudiste después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?_

_-¡Yo no soy una cualquiera Edward Anthony Cullen! Si eso crees de mi, grandioso, no pienso seguir aguantando todas esas estupideces que dices, "si tanto me amas" deberías confiar en mi._

_-En esta relación la confianza la mataste tu Isabella, no puedo confiar en ti, ya no. ¡Terminamos! No quiero volver a saber de ti jamás._

_-¡Perfecto entonces esto se acabo Cullen! – dicho esto abandone la casa no importándome los ojos que me veían aun sorprendidos, murmullos de __Bella Swan engañó a Edward Cullen o ya sabía que era una zorra__, eran palabras que no quería volver a escuchar en mi vida._

_A la mañana siguiente guarde todas mis pertenencias en el coche, me despedí de mis padres y salí de Forks, pasar frente a la casa de Edward fue algo tan doloroso, él se encontraba sentado frente a su casa parecía no haber dormido toda la noche. Esa fue la última vez que Edward Cullen y yo no vimos a los ojos…_

_Fin del flash back. _

-¿Y lo has vuelto a ver? Digo han pasado muchos años- me pregunto la chica sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hace 2 años lo encontré en una fiesta en Nueva York, se veía muy guapo como siempre, él no me reconoció pero al menos espero que sea feliz. Que maleducada soy me llamo Bella, ¿tu eres?

- Me llamo Emily. Sabes Bella no deberías perder la oportunidad de ser feliz, aun lo amas y el también debe hacerlo. A nadie le deseo lo que a mi me sucedió, Ben y yo llevábamos 3 años juntos y nos pensábamos casar aunque no cumplíamos ni 18 años.

-¿Y que pasó? Digo porque no están juntos, si estaban tan enamorados, ¿te peleaste con él?

-No Bella, ojala me pasara eso a mi, sígueme- la chica tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar por el enorme parque. El viento comenzaba a ponerse mas fuerte arrancando las hojas de casi todos los arboles.

Emily caminaba mas rápido mientras los rayos del sol parecían guardarse tras las nubes, no me había percatado de cuanto caminamos, entramos por las puertas del cementerio.

-Esa es la razón por la que Ben y yo no estamos juntos Bella, el se encuentra ahí- dijo señalando una tumba unos metros de mi – el día del accidente él me pidió matrimonio a la orilla del mar, de regreso a casa discutimos por una tontería, Ben perdió el control del auto y caímos a un barranco.

-Oh Emily cuanto lo siento, no tenia idea de todo eso linda- la abracé y comenzó a llorar.

-Bella lucha por ese amor, nunca renuncies a el, una pelea tonta puede hacer girar tu vida completamente. Quiero que tengas esto- me entrego una pequeña pulsera de plata- fue un regalo de amor eterno de parte de él. Consérvalo, cuídalo y cada ves que temas por decirle a lo ojos lo mucho que lo a mas acuérdate de mí.

No pude más y comencé a llorar, llorar por la muerte de Ben; por el amor de él y Emily; por ser estúpida y no saber perdonar y sobre todo por Edward. Él y yo pudimos tener otro final y ahora no sabemos nada uno del otro.

-¿Emily donde estas?- miré a todos lados tratando de encontrarla, pero no había señal de ella; decidí despedirme de Ben, comencé a acercarme a su tumba cuando mis ojos no podían creer la realidad. Sobre la lapida dos nombres me dejaron muy asustada.

Bajo esta tierra yacen los cuerpos de Benjamin Smith y Emily Cullen, amados hijos, queridos hermanos y buenos amigos.

"Ni la muerte podrá separar el profundo amor que nos tenemos".

B. y E. 2 de octubre de 2009.

Mire el objeto que tenia en mis manos la pulsera de plata también traía las iníciales B y E, demasiadas noticias para un momento, mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, una voz me llamó…

-¿Bella… Bella Swan?

Voltee la mirada a la dirección de la voz, mis ojos hicieron contacto con unos bellos ojos esmeralda.

-¿Bella que haces aquí?

-Hola Edward- le conteste limpiando mis lagrimas- vine a ver a una vieja amiga. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vine a ver a Emily, era mi prima. ¿espera… tú …la conocías? ¿De donde? Perdona pero nunca me habló de ti por eso se me hace algo extraño.

-Hace no mucho tiempo- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro- la conocí en una banca del parque, y no eres el único, tampoco me hablo de ti.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- me preguntó intentando sonreír.

-Como gustes.

Una especie de dejavú me hizo sonreír miré el objeto de plata que estaba en mi mano; le prometiste a Emily luchar por el Bella, vamos dile la verdad, dile que lo amas.

-Edward quisiera…

-Anoche soñé con ella Bella- me interrumpió- me pidió que viniera a verla, hoy se cumple un año del accidente que le arrebato la vida a mi pequeña prima y a su novio.

-¿Hablaste con ella? En tus sueños claro.

-Si es curioso Bella, ella dijo que no olvidara de ir a visitarla en su nueva casa, que una vieja amiga iría a verla y tu estas aquí, es algo muy extraño.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia Edward?

-No claro que no Bella - tomo mi mano y la unió a la suya- al contrario me da mucho gusto volver a verte, creí que jamás volvería a saber de ti, la ves de nueva York quise hablarte pero no pude Bells, tenia miedo de tantas cosas.

-Edward yo quisiera decirte…

-Bella perdóname tu a mi, fui un estúpido completamente nunca debí haberte dicho tantas cosas; esa noche los celos me segaron no me pensé claramente las consecuencias que tendría mi estupidez y nunca quise averiguar si era cierto o no lo que Tanya dijo. Hace unos años me encontré con Jacob casi me golpea por decirle lo que sucedió esa noche, pero ya era demasiado tarde no sabia nada de ti.

-Yo jamás haría algo que te lastimara Cullen, la verdad no recuerdo bien que paso esa ves con Jake; todos estábamos muy ebrios en la fiesta de Jessica, luego tu y yo discutimos, salí corriendo del lugar no paraba de llover y sin embargo no me importó, Jacob me encontró y me dio el aventón a mi casa, se dio cuenta de que tenía algo de fiebre y me subió al cuarto y de ahí no recuerdo mas Edward- al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a llorar él me abrazó suspiré tan fuerte su aroma que me embriagaba los pulmones, el corazón y mi cabeza.

-Tranquila cariño, lo sé, lo sé Black me dijo que comenzaste a temblar y el solo quito tus prendas mojadas y te arropó, quedándose dormido también en tu cama, nunca te tocó y yo le creo y a ti también Bella, _mi Bella_. Perdóname por todo, por ser un pendejo y no creer en tu palabra mi amor. Nunca deje de amarte Bella, ni ahora y jamás lo dejaré de hacer.

Eso fue todo lo que necesite escuchar para darme cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de Edward. Mis manos temblorosas se dirigieron a su bello rostro lo acerque al mío y lo besé, como si en algún momento fuera a desaparecer completamente de mi vida.

-Nunca jamás te alejes de mi Bella, ya no puedo vivir alejado de ti. ¡Te amo!

-Siempre te he pertenecido Edward, nunca vuelvas a dudar de el amor que siento por ti, jamás lo hagas recuerda que yo también te amo-volví a besarlo mientras lagrimas de felicidad rondaban por mi mejilla.

El viento soplo mas fuerte haciendo tintinear los objetos que colgaban del brazalete de Emily Cullen; las hojas del triste árbol que se encontraba detrás de la lapida cayeron sobre nosotros, una hermosa lluvia de hojas secas danzaba al compas de las iniciares "b y e".

* * *

**Xxxxxxx**

Me nació escribirlo primero porque este mes es algo triste para mi familia y para mí, se cumplen 6 años de la muerte de mi abuelita y va Dedicado precisamente al amor de mis abuelos 50 años de casados chicas.

La verdad esta medio loca esta idea mía, pero un revoltijo de emociones me estuvieron moliendo al estar 4 semanas en cama por culpa de mis malos pasos al caminar.

¿Merece algún review? O de veras me paso de dramática

Besitos chicas!!!


End file.
